


So Lost Without You

by SkyWasMadeofAmethyst



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, Moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst/pseuds/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst
Summary: When Dan needed to leave Brooklyn he left you behind. He told himself it was for the best. Expecting you to follow him to LA wouldn't be fair. He's so miserable without you though. Arin gives him the perfect idea to win you back.  Dan's already lost so much. What else does he have to lose?





	So Lost Without You

You had known something was up when Dan didn’t greet you at the diner with a deep kiss and a sweet smile.

You frowned at the way his face turned from yours getting a kiss on the cheek and a weak hug as a greeting instead of the impassioned affection you always seemed to show one another.

You held back the worry dancing around in the back of your mind. He’d been having a hard time lately you reminded yourself.

He had been a little gloomy lately, but this wasn’t the first bout of depression he’d gone through.

You’d been there for his weaker moments. You’d held him through a lot of heartaches.

He’d be okay, you’d told yourself. He was strong, so strong, and he didn’t even know it. He could survive whatever was bringing him down and come back out smiling on the other side.

He really was your sunshine at the end of the day. When things seemed gloomy he always knew just how to brighten your world.

Still though you couldn’t stop your self from speaking as the waitress left with your drink orders. “Are you okay?”

You reached for his hand your stomach churning as he hid his hands under the table denying you the opportunity to comfort him.

Dan avoided your gaze as he spoke. “There’s something I need to talk to you about.”

He stared outside at the busy sidewalk studying the rain drop patterns against the window. It was late well past dinner. You’d just left the late shift you worked at a diner not far from here.

You’d always insisted that you hit a different diner than the one you waitressed at. “I’ve seen their kitchen Danny, I’d rather not eat the food” you’d always insisted when he asked why you preferred the dinner across town instead of the one you worked at only a few blocks from your apartment.

Dan kept his focus on the busy street a little longer watching the people pass by; watching the traffic, the chaos that was the big city.

Brooklyn was so cold and dreary and he was so tired.

He was so unhappy here; stuck living in a warehouse turned apartment with several other roommates. The place wasn’t up to code at all and it was so grungy and cold.

It had been so fun at first living with a bunch of other stoners, having an almost hippie like compound of a home where the landlord hadn’t cared if they took out walls and threw huge parties.

Dan had quit smoking pot the year before though, and with is sobriety had come the realization that the place he called home wasn’t so great after all.

Nothing about Brooklyn felt so great lately.

He was sick and tired and fed up with everything around him. He needed a change. He needed to get out of this place and heal his mind.

He had to get out of Brooklyn.

He stared back at you ignoring the desire to tell you all the things dancing around in his head, his exhaustion, his sorrow, his frustration, how empty he felt lately.

He’d always poured so much onto you. You always held him up. It wasn’t fair to expect you to spend your life holding him up.

He spoke refusing to spill his heart to you determined to do what he’d set out to do tonight. “I’m moving to California….Arin has been suggesting that it might be a good career move….and I agree. It’s time…Things are kind of up in the air with Brian…so, there’s nothing really keeping me tethered here in Brooklyn.”

You stared at your boyfriend wide eyed and hopeful waiting for him to say the words; waiting for him to ask you to come with him.

You already knew you’d say yes, you’d follow him to the ends of the earth.

You loved Dan. You had loved Dan from the second you’d met.

You’d met him years before back when he was still trying to make his previous band work; Skyhill.

He’d been so much different back then; he’d been sporting more of an indie boy hipster kind of look. You could still remember the first time he’d caught your eye. He’d been up on stage singing his heart out into a microphone wearing a blazer that was a little bit too big for his skinny frame. His hair had a little shaggy it clear that he’d painstakingly used a straightener in a poor attempt to tame his frizzy hair.

He’d seemed so sad back then. Sure he’d seemed pretty down lately, but back then he’d been downright pitiful.

Back when you first met Dan had been going through a bad breakup with an ex who he was sure had been the one. He’d been struggling to survive. He’d thrown his entire heart and soul into his band. He’d spent his nights singing with Peter at little venues and passing out cds as they tried to go somewhere with their band.

You’d met at one of those venues though a friend of a friend who was friends with Dan and Peter.

Dan and you had started out as friends, but with a little time it had grown into something more. You’d let Dan make the first move. He was so fragile when you’d first met, so clearly unready to move on from his ex.

You’d been a shoulder to lean on back then, an encouraging voice, a sweet smile. You’d been what needed in a friend as he allowed his heart to heal.

He’d made that first move; kissing you after another late night movie marathon at your place. That had been all it had taken. You’d been so happy together.

You were so inseparable. Dan had been your first experience in a lot of things. He’d always taken such good care of you. He was always so sweet, so kind, so gentle. You’d loved him with all of your heart and soul.

When Skyhill had broken up Dan had taken it hard, but you’d remained by his side. You’d spent your time supporting him and reassuring him that it would be okay.

You’d been so encouraging as Dan had decided to give music a break. He’d begun taking improv lessons; wanting to focus on comedy.

You’d watched his excitement as he realized he could find a way to make his two loves blend together; music and comedy. He’d seemed so passionate about starting a comedy music band.

You’d been so proud as you watched Dan and Brian put together a silly little band and create these alter egos of Danny Sexbang and Ninja Brian. You’d giggled as Dan had sang you the somewhat crude songs Brian had he had been writing. You’d gone to every little performance at ever comedy venue and had made sure you clapped the loudest and the longest.

You’d watched so excited for them as they’d started a YouTube channel and managed to make a couple of videos.

The YouTube channel had caught the attention of Ross and Arin. When Dan had flown out to LA to visit his uncle he’d met up with Arin and had managed to make a couple of connections.

He’d seemed so excited about his newfound friendship with Arin, he even getting you to sit in on a Skype call with his new friend.

You’d supported the friendship. Dan had seemed so happy; filled with joy and excitement about the new connections he was making out in California.

You’d been excited for Dan. He’d been so energized about NSP and so hopeful about the future of the band.

Then things had slowed down. Brian had been offered a position at a university in London. What else could Brian do but take the teaching position? He had worked so hard to get his PhD and his first love had always been science.

Brian had promised Dan that NSP would still find a way to work out, that he could do both his job in London and the band with Dan in Brooklyn.

It wasn’t easy though; and Dan had been feeling quite frustrated over it.

You had watched the frustration on Danny’s face. Your once sunny sweet boyfriend now seemed so gloomy, so hopeless, so lost.

It wasn’t just his frustration with NSP though. It was his stomach and his mental state. He’d been pretty sick this past year. The dark cloud of depression had made things all the more difficult by hanging over his head making his health so much worse.

You knew that this move to Los Angeles would be perfect for Dan. It’d give him the boost of energy he needed to keep on going.

You knew that following him out to California would be a little scary, but you trusted him so much. You’d break the news to your sister that you were moving and you’d sell some of your belongings and figure out a way to place the rest in storage.

The move would be worth it if it made Dan happy. He had seemed so down lately, you’d do anything to see him smile again.

When Dan opened his mouth, you expected the offer to follow him out to California to come. What left his lips wasn’t what you’d been expecting.

You felt the breath leave your body as you soaked in the words he had to say. “We can’t do this anymore…us. I…I think it would be for the best if we broke up.”

“What?” It was the only response you could work from your lips. What did he mean you needed to break up? Where was this coming from?

Didn’t he know you’d move the earth and the stars for him? Didn’t he understand?

Dan’s bottom lip trembled he fighting the urge to take it all back. He reminded himself that this was for the best, he was doing the right thing. If he loved you he would set you free from him. “I…we shouldn’t do long distance…and it’s unfair for me to expect you to come with me. It’s unfair for me to expect you to drop your entire life and follow me. You deserve more. I’ll always love you…we, it’s just, it’s for the best. Maybe someday down the road we’ll meet again…and the timing will be better.”

He almost expected you to toss your drink in his face, you’d looked as though you were considering it.

You felt the tears begin to form as hard as you tried to fight it. He couldn’t be doing this, you were so happy together. Why was he doing this?

Didn’t he understand that anything you gave up was well worth it if it meant making him happy? Didn’t he understand that you had never had a problem supporting him? What did he mean you deserved better?

He was just breaking your heart, leaving you behind while he got to chase his dreams in California? How was that fair? How was that for the best?

Didn’t he understand that you would do anything for him. He had always shown you that he’d do anything for you just the same. You took care of him and he took care of you. You were a team. You had always been a united front; hand and hand and ready to take on the world together. You had each other that was all you’d ever needed. 

He was throwing the love you shared aside? Just like that? 

Your hands shook as you reached up to touch the chain hanging around your neck; it was a gift from Dan. He’d bought the pendent for you for your last birthday.

He’d found it at some little hippie shop not far from the part time job he’d been working. The pendent was a round iridescent blue gem wrapped with cooper wire hanging from a copper hued chain.

You’d kept the necklace around your neck from the second he’d given it to you it becoming a constant addition to your wardrobe. You were so proud of the necklace. You practically glowed, and so proudly exclaimed that it was a gift from your boyfriend, when anyone complimented it.

Now the necklace felt like a heavy weight around your neck. The words of love Dan had given you as he draped the necklace around your neck now felt like lies. 

You were unable to stop yourself from frantically unhooking the chain slamming the necklace down on to the table your heart feeling as though it was shattering.

Dan reached for you wanting to provide you some comfort; a foolish move on his part. It was just second nature to him; wanting to comfort you when you were upset.

You reacted understandably horribly to his attempts to soothe you. You’d yanked your hands from his shooting up from the booth your eyes blurry with tears your voice strained. “Don’t touch me.”

You spoke again snatching your purse from the booth the words spilling from your lips. “Fuck you Leigh, I loved you. I thought you loved me…I don’t understand how any of this can be for the best. We’ve always been a team…You’re just throwing me away…just like that. You know I’d do anything for you and you’re just throwing that away. I hate you. I hate you so much.”

And with that you’d walked out of the diner and out of Dan’s life.

Dan fought the urge to follow you, to apologize. His body felt like cement though. Even as the waitress and the only other patron in the diner sent him a knowing look one of pity and one of disapproval Dan couldn’t force himself to move.

He had known this would hurt, but he hadn’t expected the pain to be this severe.

That had been four months ago and the pain was still so fresh. The words you’d said to him were still so clear.

One particular phrase kept playing on repeat over and over again.

“I don’t understand how any of this can be for the best.” 

To tell the truth, as the days went on, Dan didn’t understand it either.

You had been right; Dan and you had been a team. Now that Dan was without you he felt so useless. 

Dan couldn’t eat, he couldn’t sleep. He felt like his heart was breaking bit by bit.

He had resisted the urge to call you, to beg for you to give him a chance to fix it all.

He wasn’t sure if calling you would do any good. You’d said you hated him and you probably had the right to. 

He’d resisted the urge to show up at your front stoop and drop down to his knees begging you to come to LA with him; to forget what a fool he was.

It was too little too late though. He told himself that there was no use in trying to win you back. You’d never take him back. 

He’d been right; you deserved better than him. You had probably already found someone so much better than him. 

Dan had packed up his belongings and got on that plane leaving Brooklyn and his heart behind.

Los Angeles hadn’t eased his heartache. He’d almost expected California to be an instant cure all which was probably very naïve on his part.

At first it had been easy enough; he had focused on getting a job and getting his own place. He’d kept busy; given himself enough to do that his mind wouldn’t wander back to Brooklyn, back to what he’d given up.

The thoughts were always there though; always hanging out in the back of his mind, the pain was always sitting around waiting for him to let his guard down so he could hurt all over again.

The quiet moments gave the opportunity for that heartache to take the forefront of his mind.

Dan was lying back on a lumpy sofa at Arin and Suzy’s rented home, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. As much as he loved both Arin and Suzy and appreciated their friendship, being around the happy couple made Dan feel even worse than usual.

Seeing his friends so happy had made Dan realize just what he’d given away when he’d made the move out to California.

The night had started out fun; Barry and Ross had come by as well, they’d had a movie marathon at Arin and Suzy’s place. Dan had the day off tomorrow so he could stay up and enjoy a good time with good friends.

The second Arin and Suzy got a little affectionate though Dan had felt like a knife was twisting in his heart.

Dan and you had been that affectionate; you’d been so affectionate that your friends had just rolled their eyes and teased you over it. Brian was constantly taunting Dan over how affectionate he was with you. “You know she won’t run away if you let her go for a few second Danny.”

Dan cringed at the thought of Brian. Brian been less than thrilled to hear about the breakup. He’d point blank told Dan that he was being an idiot. Dan could admit he may have exploded on Brian over it, asked him why he cared. He couldn’t care about the band, so why’d he care about you?

Dan knew why Brian’s words had hurt so much. Dan knew he was an idiot. He was the world’s biggest idiot. He had a woman who would have given him the air from her lungs and he’d treated her like she was disposable, telling himself that he was just trying to think of her, of what she deserved.

She’d deserved more than how he’d treated her those past few months of the relationship. Dan had always promised her he’d treat her like a queen. He’d failed her. 

Before Dan had time to stop it he felt himself spiraling into another sleepless night filled with regret.

He didn’t know how Arin knew he was awake. The lights were off and Dan hadn’t been making any noise. He’d been lying there in the dark his eyes open refusing to allow any rest to come, his brain replaying that horrible night at the diner over and over again.

He almost fell off the sofa startled as Arin spoke. “You okay man?”

“I’m fine…just can’t sleep…too much junk food too late. I get night terrors when I try to sleep after eating this late.” Dan replied the lie sliding through his lips.

It was only a partial lie, Dan did get night terrors from eating too late, but there was a little more behind his restlessness than too many late night snacks.

Arin apparently could see right through Dan’s excuse a sigh leaving his lips. “Is that all?”

Dan felt his throat grow tight wanting to allow himself to get defensive, wanting to pretend that Arin was out of line to ask him something like that.

He found himself unable to speak a tiny part of himself almost hoping Arin would assume he’d just fallen asleep.

His hopes were dashed though as Arin let out a heavy sigh flipping on a nearby lamp and dropping down on the recliner by to sofa.

Dan closed his eyes blinking a few times to adjust his vision to the light. He sat up avoiding Arin’s gaze. Arin was looking at Dan the way Dan’s mom had looked at him when she found a joint in his jeans back when he was in high school; a look of concern, disappointment.

Arin was the first to speak his words making Dan cringe. “Is this about [Y/N]? You said you guys broke it off before you made the move out here.”

Dan wanted to lie; to pretend that you weren’t what haunted his memories, that you weren’t the reason his smile never quite met his eyes these days. “Yeah…yeah it is.”

“What happened? You never said why you broke it off.” Arin dared to ask.

The Dan that had made the move out to LA was a world away from the Dan Arin had met a little over a year ago.

Dan didn’t have that same glow about him; that same radiant smile that lit up the room, that same charismatic charm that could make anyone smile.

Dan tried to hide the change in him, tried to smile and joke and laugh, but that smile never quite met Dan’s eyes. He was so broken and Arin had fought the urge to confront him about it from the second he’d spotted the heartache.

Dan let out a sigh shrugging his shoulders too ashamed to say the words out loud. “There’s not much to say about it. I broke it off and it wasn’t a happy experience.”

Arin sighed refusing to let Dan brush it all off that easy. “There’s got to be more to the story than that. I mean…I know I only met her a couple of times through skype, but you seemed happy together. She seemed really proud of you…really excited for your career. What happened?”

Dan stared down at the carpet below him fighting the urge to get defensive again. He wanted to snap at Arin; tell him that he barely knew you, how’d he know how happy you’d been together?

He was too hurt to keep it all in though. He’d been trying so hard keep the heartache at bay, to pretend that he was just fine.

“I…I thought I was doing the right thing. [Y/N] she gave me so much, so much more than she should have. She’s always been there for me, back when we met I was in bad shape. I’d just gotten out of a relationship that had ended pretty awfully….and [Y/N] she was exactly what I needed. She was there for me to lean on. She was like this ray of light that I needed when I felt so empty and alone…we got pretty close. I fell for her, so hard. She’s always been there for me. She has supported me so selflessly over the years. She’d give me the world if I asked her to.”

He paused shaking his head his throat tightening. “That’s why I had to let her go…it’s not fair to her…letting her give and give and give to me. She has a life in Brooklyn, a job…I mean the waitress gig is just something to bring cash in while she takes photos, but still…she’s got a lot of talent and New York…it’s the perfect place for art….not to mention she has friends there, people she grew up with, people she’s so close to. She has a little sister and a nephew there too….her sister’s boyfriend is long gone and their mom isn’t so great…so, so [Y/N] helps her sister out with the kid…she’s all they have. It would be unfair for me to expect her to leave them behind to follow me out here…what does she have in California? She’d be giving up so much for me, and I, I can’t do that to her. I can’t let her give up her life for me.”

Dan shook his head sounding so hopeless. “I…it was such a mistake though. I lost her and now I have no idea how to get her back.”

Arin frowned taking this all in. He let out a heavy sigh as he watched Dan struggle not to cry. He’d never seen Dan look so broken. He hadn’t known him all that long, but the Dan he’d known this past year was such a happy guy; so bright and filled with joy.

He dared to speak knowing his words weren’t going to make Dan feel any better. “Did you ask her what she thought of all this? I mean…did you tell her why you thought you couldn’t take her here with you?…You’re talking about the life she has in Brooklyn but it seems like you’re forgetting that you were part of her life too…and it seems like maybe you made a choice for her that wasn’t yours to make. You’re asking what she would have in California…but you know she’d have you right? You were a pretty huge part of her life.”

Arin wasn’t shocked that Dan crumbled at these words the tears he’d been fighting falling freely now.

He reached out managing to place a hand on Dan’s shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze. “You know Suzy and I went through a break right?”

He dropped his hand running a hand through his hair a heavy sigh leaving his lips as Dan stared up at him his eyes still filled with tears.

Arin spoke again telling his story. “I broke it off with her…it was stupid really…I thought I was too young to tie myself down. So I broke it off to play the field, it turns out though that being without her…it was miserable. I couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep, couldn’t function. I called her up…told her I’d made a mistake.”

He paused a small bitter laugh leaving his lips. “She had moved on…found some other guy. She told me it was too little too late.”

Dan furrowed his brow the words leaving his lips. “You guys are together now though.”

“Yeah eventually we figured it out…got back together, in the time we were apart though I wrote her a letter every single day…telling her that I loved her, telling her how much I missed her. Maybe you should try that route….or at the very least just write one or two letters…spill your heart to [Y/N], let her at least know how you feel, how miserable it’s been without her…how much you want her back.” Arin explained causing the furrow in Dan’s brow to deepen.

Dan let out a heavy sigh shaking his head not wanting to get his hopes up. “I don’t know Arin….She probably wouldn’t read it. I fucked up too much. I really hurt her. I wouldn’t be surprised if anything I sent her didn’t go straight into the trash.”

Arin gave him a tight smile an idea entering his head. “Then let me send it….maybe she won’t shred something with my name on the envelope.”

He paused still seeing the uncertainty in Dan’s eyes. He spoke again giving Dan’s shoulder another squeeze. “What have you got to lose?”

Dan took in Arin’s words. He was right, what’d Dan have to lose?

……………………………………………………………………………

The past four months had been hell. You hurt. Everything reminded you of Dan. Every time you thought of Dan you hurt all the more.

It had taken a while for you to feel as though you could do something other than cry and hide from the world.

With time though you were getting by. You weren’t sure if you’d call it living, life without Dan didn’t really feel all that much like living.

You knew that sounded so overdramatic, but the ache in your heart was so persistent, so endless.

You spent your days just going through the motions. It was almost like you were on autopilot. You woke up in the morning and tried to pretend that it didn’t hurt waking up in an empty bed. You got ready for work pretending that you didn’t miss Dan shuffling around your kitchen making himself coffee all bleary eyed in his boxers and a Rush t-shirt. You went to work and pasted a smile on your face waiting tables and pretending that being in the diner didn’t bring back so many memories of Dan sitting in a booth on his lunch break flirting with you and keeping you entertained no matter how much it drove your boss up the wall. You left work ignoring your coworkers offers to go out for a drink or a night on the town. You went home and tried to focus on the tv with dinner. You tried to pretend that you weren’t lonely, that your heart didn’t feel so empty.

You ignored questions from your sister about what had happened with Dan. You ignored your friends attempts to set you up on blind dates .

You weren’t ready to talk about it. You weren’t ready to move on.

You didn’t want to move on. You didn’t want to feel anything.

You had spent these past four months replaying every second of every moment of Dan’s and your relationship. You’d been searching for what had gone wrong. What’d you done to make him toss you aside? When did it all go to shit? 

You had been so happy, or you thought you’d been so happy. Were you wrong about that? How you been miserable but too blind to see it? 

Sure Dan had seemed down, but you’d told yourself that it would get better. Things with NSP had been so complicated those past few months. You’d told yourself that things would work out, that Dan would cheer up and find his inner light again.

Had he been that miserable? Had you been so blind to his misery? 

You had always prided yourself in being able to read Dan’s moods; being able to see what was going on inside his head when he felt his worst. Had something changed? 

Had you just been deluding yourself all this time? 

Maybe you hadn’t known Dan as well as you thought you had.

Or maybe he’d just changed. Maybe he’d changed and you’d stayed the same. 

You walked down the busy street pulling your coat a little tighter keeping your grip on your take out as you made your way into your apartment.

You stopped at your mail box unlocking it and pulling the contents from it; cell phone bills, junk mail, and a thick envelope that made your stomach drop.

You stared down the envelope studying the somewhat messy handwriting your stomach dropping all the more as you read the return address.

What was Arin doing sending you a letter?

You made your way up to your apartment locking the door behind you and dropping your take out on the kitchen island.

You held the envelope in your hand debating just what to do with it. Part of you wanted to throw it away or rip it to shreds. You knew what a letter from Arin meant; Dan.

You took a deep breath giving in tearing the envelope open stunned as two smaller envelopes spilled out one labeled “read me first”

You tossed them down on the counter needing liquid courage to get through whatever laid inside those envelopes.

You poured yourself what was probably a far too large glass of wine before picking the envelopes back up again.

You sat down on the sofa opening the first envelope letting your eyes take in the words as you took a big drink.

You read it your eyes watering.

“[Y/N], Saying I’m sorry doesn’t seem like it’s enough. I thought that moving to LA would be the answer to all my problems. I was so miserable in Brooklyn. I told myself that I had nothing for me in Brooklyn, but to tell the truth I had everything because I had you. You have loved me and supported me right from the start. You loved me and adored me even before I got it through my thick head that you were the girl for me. Back when we first met, I was such a mess and you were so kind to me. You taught my heart how to love again. You listened to me whine over my heartbreak and let me lean on you. You sat up with me through late night talks. You reassured me and held me when I felt so hopeless and so afraid I’d never find love again. I was so stupid not to see that the love of my life was right there in front of me the entire time. When I realized that I loved you I felt like the luckiest man on earth. I was so amazed that you actually felt the same about me. You have always been there for me no questions asked. You gave me your heart so willingly. You have supported me through so many letdowns and so many wonderful moments. I knew that you’d follow me to the ends of the earth. I knew that you would follow me to California no questions asked. I couldn’t let you do that. Your life was in Brooklyn, your family and friends are in Brooklyn. You had so many people counting on you in Brooklyn. What kind of man would I be if I asked you to leave your life for me? I told myself that I would be selfish to ask you to follow me to LA. I thought that if I loved you I would let you go. I was a fool. I have been so lost without you. I can’t sleep or eat and I can barely function. I can’t keep doing this without you. I’m so sorry it’s taken me this long to yank my head out of my ass and admit that I need you. I can understand if you never want to see my face again, but I’m begging you to please just come out and see me, give me a week to show you that I can be the man you fell in love with in the first place. If you still hate me when the week is up then I promise I will leave you alone. All I’m asking is for a chance. I hope to see you soon. The decision is yours. No matter what you decide though I want you to know that I will always love you.

All my love, Danny.”

The tears continued to spill from your eyes as you clutched the letter close to your chest. You let yourself cry as you took in his words. You let out all the months of loneliness, all the months of heartache, all the months of longing for Danny. 

He had been just as lost as you. 

You wanted to be angry with him. You wanted to be insulted that he’d broken your heart and now he was writing this letter trying to win you back, trying to pretend he hadn’t hurt you.

Your reason spoke out over your need to be angry with him. He understood how badly he’d hurt you. He understood and he wanted to make it right.

He was brave enough to write you this letter, to at least try to make things right. You should be brave enough to give him a chance.

You’d be lying if you tried to say that you didn’t miss him. You missed him so much. 

He had hurt you, but that didn’t stop you from missing him.

Would giving him another chance be such a bad idea? You could make him earn back your trust. Wouldn’t that be the best thing you could do? Allow him to prove that he wasn’t all talk when it came to loving you? 

You managed to calm yourself enough to open the next envelope your tears falling even more; the envelope contained two things; a plane ticket to Los Angeles and the necklace you’d taken off that day in the diner.

You felt a smile cross your lips as you clasped the necklace back around your neck. You’d felt so naked without the necklace. 

Wearing it had always made you think of Dan’s love for you. Being without it made you feel as though you were alone in this world. 

Your hand reached for the phone before you had a second to think about it. This was the right choice. It was time to be brave. It was time to stop wallowing in misery. You were so tired of being so miserable.

You dialed the number praying he hadn’t changed it.

It only took two rings for him to answer Dan’s heart lifting when he spotted your number flash across the screen of his cell phone.

Your smile only grew as Dan’s voice sounded on the other end of the line trying his best to keep just how hopeful he felt from being so obvious. “[Y/N]?”

You spoke holding the plane ticket in hand. “I’m so lost without you Danny…I need you too. I’ll see you soon…I hope you’re ready to work to win my trust.”

You felt your heart swell more tears falling from your eyes as you heard Dan’s voice crack on the other end of the line it clear that he’d become just as overwhelmed with emotion. “I’m ready. I’ll see you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this was my best work. I felt like I might have been losing it towards the end. I hope you enjoyed it at the very least.


End file.
